Dirty Little Secret
by redrccm
Summary: Scully prided herself for knowing her body very well, knowing exactly what made her curl her toes and scream out in pleasure. And well, as she knew herself, it was no secret to her that she could squirt. However, no one knew her little secret, no lover she'd ever had knew it. But then there was Mulder


Scully prided herself for knowing her body very well, knowing exactly what made her curl her toes and scream out in pleasure. And well, as she knew herself, it was no secret to her that she could squirt. However, no one knew her little secret, no lover she'd ever had knew it. Not only because she was maybe a little ashamed of it, but also because no man was ever able to pleasure her past the point of coherent thought, the point in which she could no longer hold back and gave in completely into pleasure.

And then there was Mulder. Mulder was the one man who wanted to take time, he took pleasure on mapping her every curve with the tip of his fingers and marvelled at every little gasp and moan that escape her lips. He knew exactly what buttons to push to send her over the edge and, the more time she spent with him, the more comfortable they became with each other, the harder it became for her to hold back, to try and control her body's natural reaction.

Then there was that one night. It was after a mission, they had been separated that time, Mulder went chasing after some weird nature mutation in West Virginia while Scully was sent to work with the Violent Crimes Section (they seemed to like her presence there). It had been a week since they had last seen each other, even longer since they had sex and she missed it, Scully's body craved his touch.

She was sitting on her couch, reviewing the case files and trying to put together a decent report, but the way the sweat made the clothes stick to her body and the warm currents of wind that entered through the window made especially hard to concentrate. It was an extremely unusual heat even for that time of the year.

But it was only when she heard a knock on the door that she decided to set the report aside. She knew it was Mulder, she could recognize the sound of his knock.

"Mulder." She greeted, a grin passed through her lips, she stepped aside so he could enter the apartment, "How was the search for the brain sucking leeches in Virginia?"

Dana had to admit she was a little surprised to find him there, he had just taken a plane from Virginia, she imagined he must be very tired.

"Scully." Mulder smiled, "It was an okay mission, it took me some time to find the origin of it, we did try to use alternatives methods so to not destroy the entire forest."

"I'm glad you didn't devastate the ecosystem in your mad search for leeches then." She smiled and followed him into the living room. Scully watched as he took of his coat and draped it over the chair

"Sure." She heard the sound of his body hitting the couch, "Did I tell you that I found evidence that those leeches were actually alien? We spoke to some specialists and they said they had never seen living beings with such intricate internal systems with that size. I mean, they feed on brains, Scully, _brains!_ "

Scully rolled her eyes when she heard him, always with those alien and conspiracy theories. "Oh, really?"

"As a matter of fact, no." She heard him say from the living room.

Scully didn't hear him approach her from behind, he must've taken off his shoes, or maybe she was simply too caught in her own thoughts of what was going to happen later to notice his presence.

Mulder pressed his body against hers, she could feel his cock pressing against her ass as he reached for the glass effortlessly. "But is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, Agent Scully?"

She could feel his breath on her neck and it made her shiver. Just his presence was enough to make her skin prickle and his touch made a familiar warmth spread though her body, she could feel herself already getting wet – ' _hell, this can't be healthy_. She turned around, so she was facing him and looked up into his eyes, which she found were staring back at her. He seemed to be gazing into her soul and she felt like she could lose herself in them.

The sound of the glass being placed on the counter brought her back to reality and she could feel him pulling her even closer to him. Scully gasped, her lips slightly parted as one of his hands moved to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. At first it was slow and sensual, the feeling of their tongues touching sent electrical waves through her nervous endings. He hoisted her onto the cold surface of the counter and she and wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him, his erection pressing against her.

His hands roamed up her body until he reached her breasts, he played with her nipples through the thin fabric. At first, he did it softly, then flicking them with his thumbs and finally pinching them. She bit softly on the crook of his neck and let out a muffled moan. Her clit throbbed with need and she could feel gushes of wetness from her core, Scully wanted him, she _needed_ him. And she needed him _now_.

"Please, Mulder… I need it…" she moaned into his ear, her voice deep and raspy, she ran her nails softly along the side of his neck. Now it seemed so long since the last time he was inside her, her body ached for him.

Just those words seemed to be enough to make him lose control - and she loved it. He gripped her ass tightly, pulling her even closer.

"What do you need, Scully?" He growled, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I need you to fuck me, Mulder." She whispered and nibbled on his earlobe, "I need you to make me come."

"Jesus, Scully." He picked her up from the counter and took her to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed, so she was on top of him and began exploring the skin that was hidden beneath her shirt. With delicate fingers, Mulder traced the outline of her ribs and then moved to her breasts, his thumbs brushed against her bare nipples ever so lightly. She shuddered on top of him upon the contact. He removed her shirt and his warm breath against her skin made her nipples even harder than she thought possible, it was sweet torture.

Scully watched with satisfaction as Mulder marvelled at the sight of her bare chest. The way he licked his lower lip made her want to bite it. He buried his face on her navel, and planted soft kisses along the sides of her breasts, close to the nipples, never directly on them.

"I love it that you're not wearing a bra." He said, his face still pressing against her skin and she smiled a little.

He fondled her breasts, making her groan in frustration. Finally, after what felt l, Mulder closed his mouth around her right nipple and the feeling was exquisite. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him even harder against her. The way his tongue felt against her nipples made her clit throb, she ached for his touch. Her hips bucked, pressing hard against his erection.

Scully heard him hiss because of the friction and, suddenly, she felt her back pressing against the bed. In a way, she felt proud to see what she did to him, the way she made him hard and not able to control himself. She loved it. And when his face was between her legs, like it was now, and his eyes met hers full of desire and wonder, it made her squirm and sent waves of desire through her entire body.

His tongue on her clit and slid one finger inside her. The feeling of it burned her from the inside, she felt like she was going to melt.

Scully moaned incomprehensible words when he slipped another finger inside. He moved slowly, working his way, she was no longer able to control the sounds that left her mouth and she knew Mulder loved each and every one of them. Her hands reached for her breasts and she fondled them, playing with her nipples, enhancing the feeling her partner gave her. But then she realised she was too close, too close to revealing her dirty little secret and she closed her eyes searching for some part of her sanity to which she could hold on to.

Mulder stopped, and she let out a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Look at me, Scully." He ordered, "I want you to watch, like a good girl."

Just those words alone were enough for more wetness to gush from her core. Breathing heavily, Scully opened her eyes and looked at Mulder, his eyes were dark, and his pupils were dilated. Seemingly satisfied, he resumed his actions.

The sudden pressure on her clit and the feeling of his fingers inside her told her that she wouldn't be able to last for much longer, so she tried to change her tactics, so she could avoid what was about to happen.

"Mulder…" she moaned his name, "I want to… I need to come with you inside me… please."

But he ignored her, he only intensified his thrusts, three fingers inside and she was squirming on the bed, completely consumed by the pleasure. Scully was close, so close, she gripped the sheets as if she was hanging on to life itself.

" _Jesus, Fox!"_ She yelled, losing all control, succumbing into one of the most ground-breaking orgasms she had ever experienced. Her vision went black for a second and she just lay there panting.

"Scully…" Mulder's voice trailed off, "I… I didn't know you… I mean, I thought this only happened in…"

She raised her body to see what he was talking about, but the wetness between her legs and on the sheet told her everything she needed to know.

She blushed deeply, even in the dark as they were now she was sure Mulder was able to see it, the redness on her cheeks. She rested her head back on the mattress, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Scully… Are you trying to tell me you knew how to do this all along?" She could hear the smile on his voice, "and you never thought to show it to me?"

"It's not like it's something I can control, Mulder." she simply stated.

"Well whether or not you can control it," he climbed back up, his chest against hers, "It was _so fucking hot._ "

Mulder kissed her deeply and Scully was able to taste herself on his mouth. His harder than ever erection pressed against her inner thigh.


End file.
